


Rememberance

by Touch_of_Venom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Venom/pseuds/Touch_of_Venom
Summary: The pain never truly fades but it stays as a reminder of the times both good and bad that once was shared. Sometimes you just need to remember no matter the pain it brings forward for that pain is laced with the bittersweet happiness of memories long ago.





	Rememberance

Moonlight filtered through the leaves of the trees as I made my way through the forest. There was no path of markings to lead my way, nothing but years of memory guided my steps. The forest was silent but for the gentle rustle of the leaves and the small noises of the few creatures that were awake at night.

All too soon I reached the clearing of my memory and found the tree I was heading for. Looking up I could just barely make out the shape of the secret hideaway with the light of the moon. Even in the day the small hideaway would be hard to see even if you knew it was there.

As I studied the old tree pain lanced through my heart and fell to my knees as it overwhelmed me. This was the pain that I never let the others see. Every day I went through life acting as if I was fine. Time was supposed to heal these wounds but the pain I felt never once dimmed in intensity, and I knew it never would. A part of me was missing, gone forever. I could only mourn when I had the chance and live my life in a way that I know would make you proud and happy.

It has been so long since I have last seen you, seen your face that I once knew as well as my own or heard your laughter ring free. Coming here every year is the one time I can remember you and let my own pain shine through. This pain I am sure is felt by both of us.

I cry out a part of me wishing such an anguished cry could bring back the dead. If nothing else perhaps you'll hear and know how much you're missed and loved.

The night passes slow and empty. My tears abate eventually but the pain remains. Eventually the sun begins to rise. With a heavy heart I stand from the ground. Reaching into my robes I pull out the latest invention I have created for our joke shop. With a practiced wave of my wand I send the invention up through the leaves and place it inside our hideaway.

"Happy birthday Fred," I whisper.

I look up at our hideaway again and I swear I can see your face looking down at me. You look exactly as I remember the last time I saw you, a grin on your face and your laughter ringing through my ears.

Smiling sadly I turn away and head back through the forest, towards where I know my wife and children will be waiting for me. The happiness I managed to find even with a piece of me missing.


End file.
